


Broken

by wordspillingrose



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 05:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19606417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordspillingrose/pseuds/wordspillingrose
Summary: Just a short, angsty ficlet about McHart. Post-TGW





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I publish anything. Somehow my writing style does not include names, so I'm not even sure if this counts as a fanfiction, although this was written having McHart in mind. However, it's here now, after I hesitated for weeks.   
> Enjoy, or don't, but please be kind. I'd of course appreciate feedback. 🥰

She needed him to be with her. Right now, after all those months of not seeing each other. To hold her and never let go. She wanted to drown in his breath-taking kisses, melt into his embraces. Feeling him all over her skin, protecting her, caressing her. Telling her how much he loved her without a word falling from his lips. Without him feeling sorry for his missteps, swallowing the excuses she deserved but was so tired of hearing. Pushing aside the fact that he broke her, and while doing so, ripping his own heart into pieces because he cannot bear seeing what he did to her. His arms wrapped around her while she kissed her way down his throat, leaving traces of her lipstick at every point her lips met his warm skin. Distracting herself from the past with the promise of him touching her. Concentrating on his body pressed to hers, his hands cupping her face to bring her mouth back to his own. Closing her eyes before she could conceivably find any doubt in his darker ones. Allowing her to feel the high and forgetting the possibility of falling. Joining him in a dance of desperate desire and longing for one another.

To end up lying in her bed beside him, her back pressed into his chest, his hands slowly wandering over her stomach, lulling her to sleep. Listening to his slowing breath while her dreams catch up with her. Supressing the thought of tomorrow. Knowing she will wake up, and the bliss of the night before will be gone. She will be forced feeling the familiar void inside her. Hate and regret slowly crawling back into her heart. But above all, she will be hurting again. Seeing him, smelling his scent, hearing his low voice will not appear to be soothing like it used to before they fell asleep. Instead tearing her apart for the hundredth time since they separated. Both of them having once again failed miserably at the attempt to heal. 

and here we are  
still stuck  
trying to fuck  
the broken out of us.  
\- r. s. oceans


End file.
